The Heart of Europe V1
by Tzrema
Summary: Austria and Hungary deal with rising tensions in their empire, and fear of nationalism is making them take some radical moves, which in the end undermine them and their empire as WWI breaks out. But that isn't the end for Czechia and Slovakia.Details in.
1. Victory and Lament

**Chapter 18: **Victory and Lament

* * *

_"I will drown any rebellion in a sea of blood._"

The crackle and static of the radio filled the dark room, its rhythmic patterns matching the flicker of the candle flame and the shadows dancing on the wall. His voice, the General of Police, had transmitted through the lines well enough in the past days, reaching the ears of any and all who had their radios turned on. A threat to all those who dare thought of fighting, even with the growing weakness of the Nazis. A threat that only further fueled the intentions of the dissidents.

"The only one drowning will be him." Her voice rolled out smoothly, cool and calm. "And the rest of them. Drowned in their own idiocy." Her fingers brushed over the printed words of the telegrams in her hand. Milena's eyes, which had so long been gray and empty of emotions, were bright and alive; hungry. Her sea-green hues looked up, scanning over the others seated in the room. They had all kept silent, deep in thought, and slightly chilled by the words spoken. She sighed, sliding the telegrams over the table, allowing them all to have a look for themselves.

"…Of course, that threat's a few days old, and he's not joking about it, either." Her lips formed a hard line, thinking of the events that just happened days before. News of the Allies coming to Prague had spread, and the citizens had flooded the streets to greet the victors—they were the victors, it was now certain. It didn't last long as German officers immediately took to the streets, demanding everyone return to their homes—or be shot. Milena's eyes narrowed, looking to the device which had stayed silent aside from the low hum. She waited, glancing to the clock as the hour hand neared 'one', eyes flitting to the others, back to the radio. The rebels with her stayed silent, anxious as they all focused their attention to listen for one thing.

Finally, after a long period of silence, the radio cried out in a mixed shriek of high static and crackling. They tensed, waiting, waiting for the words. After what seemed like hours, a garbled voice, speaking in a mix of German and Czech, sounded out:

"_It is just six o'clock._"

Suddenly the sound of combat and gunshots were heard, mixed with mangled cries and victorious shouts. The others in the room rose to their feet, guns in hand and a bright look on their face. A few moments later, and another voice managed to make it through the lines:

"_Nation, it is time to rise._"

* * *

Insurgents had stormed the radio building, citizens had built barricades throughout the city, all the while tearing down any German sign they could find. The German forces (the SS) could do little, trying their counterattacks and taking revenge by shooting at non-combatants. The uprising was one that had long been brewing in the hearts of the Czech people—they just needed the signal.

After countless armed battles and bombings of landmarks, after another point where it seemed that the Germans may win, the uprising succeeded with the assistance of Allied troops and the Russian Liberation Army, resulting in a ceasefire. The Germans retreated, outnumbered and weakened as the war came to a close. Slovakia had been liberated with the assistance of Romania and the Red Army. Finally, after years that surely seemed to be the last that they would see, the people of Eastern Europe were free.

* * *

There was a solid knock at the door, echoing through the hall. Milena slowly stood up from where she had been seated, lost in thought. The Allies had claimed supreme victory and the war was officially over. Her people were free from the Nazis, just as her heart now felt like it has one less burden to carry. The Czech opened the door just a bit, seeing who it was.

Her eyes widened and her jaw went slightly slack as he came into view. It had been so long since she had actually _seen_ him, since she had seen those deep violet eyes, that tall frame, that (currently) messy auburn hair that framed his face.

They stood like that, for a while. Absorbing every detail of the other, noticing any changes, just appreciating the other's very existence.

….Until a bitter thought entered the Czech's mind, and in a sudden burst of emotion she nearly slammed the door in his face. He, however, was prepared, and stuck his foot in the doorframe, forcing himself in. Milena turned her back to him, trembling as her heart unleashed all of her pain, longing, and anger. She stiffened at the hand on her shoulder, slightly straightening her back.

"….Leave me alone." She rasped, unsure of how much longer she could keep herself stable, stepping away from him.

"_No._" He hissed in return, immediately stepping after her only to embrace the trembling girl in his arms. The Slovak had to try his best to not shake himself, though his voice gave it all away: ". . .No. Not again. _I'm not leaving you again._"

In a burst of tears and sobs, Milena turned in his arms, hitting his chest yet desperately grasping onto him at the same time, unleashing a flurry of curses: "_Bastard! Idiot! Asshole! Stupid! Jackass!"_ She choked on her sobs and buried her face into his chest, taking in his warmth, his feel, his scent. Everything she had missed for so long, was torn away from, was now right there, in front of her, holding her in his arms.

". . .I know." Emil buried his face into her wavy locks, absorbing her tremors, warmth, feel, and scent. Everything he had missed for so long, was torn away from, was now right there, in front of him, in his arms. "I k_now_…" His own tears, though silent, streamed down his cheeks as he took several shaking breaths, clenching his teeth together.

They stood like that for a while, reunited at last, and let all of their emotions show. She pulled him down into a desperate kiss, which he more than gladly returned; he tangled her fingers in her hair, holding onto her tightly. They fumbled and stumbled, making their way down the hall and into the bedroom, throwing away any inhibitions, any regrets, any second-thoughts as they continued to talk with their bodies, expressing that animalistic hunger that had grown inside both of them. Smiling, laughing, crying.

It was the setting of another sun, the rising of another day and time as they rejoiced their new found liberation; a liberation whose strings were now in the hands of a certain Red Army. A certain Red Army that already had the heart of Europe in its palm- - -its fingers slowly closing in to crush it.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Oh dear, it really has been a while since I last updated again, huh? I'm so sorry-I've been distracted and kept busy with other things (such as schoolwork), but after some pestering I got the motivation to continue. This chapter isn't too great and I'm sorry-I just didn't know how to continue it onto the Communist era, though you can see the hint there at the end. _

_I feel like my writing for this isn't too great, so my apologies for that. Hopefully it won't be such a long time before I get the next chapter up!_

* * *

**History Facts:**

1. The Prague uprising (Czech: _Pražské povstání_) was an attempt by the Czech resistance to liberate the city of Prague from German occupation duringWorld War II. Events began on May 5, 1945, in the last moments of the war in Europe. The uprising went on until May 8, 1945, ending in a ceasefire the day before the arrival of the Red Army and one day after Victory in Europe Day.

2. From 30 April-1 May 1945, the _Waffen-SS_ Senior Group Leader (_Obergruppenführer_) and General of Police Karl Hermann Frank announced over the radio in Prague that he would drown any uprising in a "sea of blood". As rumors of an impending Allied approach reached Prague, the people of Prague streamed into the streets to welcome the victors. Frank ordered the streets to be cleared and instructed the German army and police forces in Prague to fire at anyone who disobeyed.

3. On 5 May, the uprising was triggered in the morning by a broadcast on Czech radio. In a mixture of Czech and German, the broadcast announced: "It is just six o' clock". A group of Czech policemen attempted to seize the radio building on Vinohradská street, without realizing that a detachment of SS soldiers was already stationed there, which resulted in bitter fighting. With the sounds of combat in the background, the radio station continued to broadcast messages of defiance, encouraging citizens to revolt.

4. By the morning of May 6, over 1,000 barricades were erected. Czech resistance troops had managed to seize ½ of the city before the Germans reacted in force. German garrisons throughout Prague were surrounded. The insurgents forced the besieged Germans to surrender by cutting off their electricity, water supplies, and telephone wires. Prague experienced a rash of anti-German excesses, while some Germans, mainly the SS, took revenge on the Czech non-combatants.

5. On May 8, faced with no arriving allied help and the imminent destruction of the city, the insurgents were forced to negotiate, and accepted the German terms presented by General Rudolf Toussaint, the German Military Governor. It called for the immediate capitulation and unhindered passage of German forces, including civilians, through Prague. In return, Prague would not be destroyed. Although the compromise seemed to give the Germans most of what they wanted, the Czechs were confident that the Germans would not have enough time to benefit from it.

6. After the end of World War II, Czechoslovakia reunited, forming "the Third Republic of Czechoslovakia". In less than three years, however, Stalin invaded in what led to the Communist era.


	2. Notice

Hello!

I know it has been a very, very long time since I have updated this fanfiction and I apologize. However, I have decided to revise and rewrite the whole fanfiction before continuing with it. I have studied a lot more history and done much more research, so I am not at all satisfied with what I've written thus far and would like to change quite a lot of things.

You can follow the updated version by going to my profile—"The Heart of Europe V2". I'll delete most of this one and leave this notice up, and then I'll get rid of the "V 2.0" once I feel appropriate.

Thank you to all of my readers and people who have patiently waited for this!

-Tzrema


End file.
